


the letter

by pleadingforclarity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurts So Good, Letters, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleadingforclarity/pseuds/pleadingforclarity
Summary: he places it on her bed, steadying himself against the wall, smiles to himself as he walks out.





	the letter

**Author's Note:**

> he places it on her bed, steadying himself against the wall, smiles to himself as he walks out.

Daisy,

I’ve been doing a lot of reflection for the past few days, and I must say: I could not, in my wildest dreams, have expected I would be writing this note to you, considering our first encounter. I’m going to skip the trip down memory lane because it makes me turn into a mushy sap and your future is what really matters to me now.

So, I’m going to be gone, but that’s okay. After all these years, I don’t think I could ever truly leave you. You are fierce and bold and compassionate and hilarious and, even if you don’t believe it, you will make a wonderful leader someday. What pains me the most is that I won’t be able to see it.

But that’s alright. I want you to know that, due to a kind of being-on-the-brink-of-death type feeling, I will always be with you. Simmons would probably disagree, but I can feel it. In my quickly-eroding chest, I can feel it.

My regret from the Framework was never having the chance to be a civilian, a husband, a father. But fate has made it abundantly clear to me that I never truly missed out on anything. This team, these people, have been my family, and I wouldn’t trade that for the world.

I owe so much to you, Daisy Johnson. You joined our team to find your parents but stayed in spite of yourself, in spite of what you learned, in spite of who you lost. You stayed and fought and showed me what a hero can be. Out of all of the super-powered individuals I have had the pleasure to work with, you exemplify empathy and strength intertwined. You exemplify hope, loyalty, love. Everything I could have wished you to be, you are, and I’ve learned you already were, even when you were living in a van. I can’t shake the odd feeling that you already were ‘Daisy Johnson, badass extraordinaire’ when I first met you. You just didn’t know it yet.

Now that I’m going, I know it’s going to feel different. But through each mission, know that you have my faith. Mack is going to be an excellent Director. Someday, you will be too.

Be strong, but talk to the people who love you. Do not, under any circumstance, let your fear of losing another cloud your judgement. Your heart will end up being your greatest strength and greatest weakness. Never lose sight of what’s important, and never forget that I will always be on your side. Unless you pull a Talbot or a Ward or a Garrett and go berserk, then I wouldn’t be on your side. But even then, know that I’d be out in the field, telling you to come home. You wouldn’t give up on me, but I couldn’t, under any circumstance, give up on you. Know that.

You already know, and have known, I’m guessing, that you’re like a daughter to me, but I wanted to put it on paper so if you ever felt alone, you could read it and remember. Remember how much I will miss you in the ether, the afterworld, heaven, hell, who knows. Remember how much I have cherished being your boss. How much joy it has brought me to know you, to watch you grow, to watch you win. How much it hurts me to be leaving you. How much hope I have for the future knowing that you exist. How much, well, I love you.

I am incredibly proud to call you an Agent of SHIELD. Take care of May for me. And Lola. Wherever she is.

A.C.


End file.
